<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En un tourbillon de cape by FanWarriors_19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959807">En un tourbillon de cape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19'>FanWarriors_19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Star (Star Wars), M/M, One Shot Collection, Planet Eadu (Star Wars), Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil consacré à Orson Krennic, le Directeur Impérial décidément le plus classe de cette galaxie lointaine, très lointaine.<br/>[Multi-contributeurs]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galen Erso &amp; Orson Krennic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#1 - Throne</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orson Krennic n'était pas de la même naissance que la majorité des hauts officiers de la République – puis de l'Empire –, et il avait dû lutter toute sa vie pour grimper les échelons, depuis le </span>
  <em>
    <span>Republic Futures Program</span>
  </em>
  <span> jusqu'au titre de Directeur des recherches en armes avancées.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Des obstacles, il en avait rencontrés – d'autres officiers peu envieux de le voir réussir. Ses talents et ses connexions – parfois aussi son franc-parler – avaient fait tomber toutes ces barrières. Chaque critique l'avait forgé, et permis de construire son « trône » dans l'un des postes les plus importants de l'Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il avait basé une grande partie de sa carrière sur la réussite du projet « Étoile de la Mort »... mais lorsque Galen Erso s'était enfui, Krennic s'était retrouvé en passe de tout perdre. Son meilleur ami l'avait trahi, brisé sa promesse de le soutenir coûte que coûte, et cette désertion, si elle l'avait déjà ébranlé au niveau émotionnel, avait manqué de détruire tout ce qu'il avait passé tant de temps à construire.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aboyer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#2 - Aboyer</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Les staffs technique et scientifique de la base de recherche de Eadu ne bronchaient pas. Pas aujourd'hui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le Directeur Krennic était de visite, et semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Inutile d'ajouter des bavardages intempestifs ou des erreurs d'inattention, à ce cocktail déjà bouillonnant de colère. Même le Dr Erso se contentait de suivre son supérieur en silence, alors que l'homme en blanc arpentait hargneusement la base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les rumeurs faisaient état de cette humeur noire comme d'une conséquence des retards accumulés récemment par ces mêmes staffs. Krennic était de plus pressé par ses propres supérieurs, qui, eux, ne prenaient jamais de mesure de terrain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le Dr Erso tenait également une part dans ces retards, confrontés à des difficultés que même son esprit brillant peinait à résoudre dans les temps impartis. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons de son silence encore plus assourdissant que de coutume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un petit groupe d'ingénieurs sursauta, alors que Krennic aboyait des ordres dans leur direction. Ils s'exécutèrent avec empressement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Abrutir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#3 - Abrutir</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quelques jours avant son marathon d'examens finaux, Orson Krennic se sentait abruti par ses cours et ses révisions intensives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il songeait avec envie à la sérénité qu'affichait Galen, et se demandait s'il était humainement possible d'être si calme à l'approche d'examens si importants, dont les résultats façonneraient le reste de leur existence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Accéléré</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#4 - Accéléré</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La nuit passa comme en accéléré. Au petit matin, Orson ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir dormi. Il lui semblait avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, la veille, puis le puissant somnifère avait agi et il s'était réveillé comme si sa nuit n'avait duré que dix minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce matin, il était vraiment dans le pâté. Déjà, il n'avait pas entendu son réveil et les multiples répliques de l'alarme. C'était Galen qui, finalement, l'avait sorti de son monde onirique en le secouant énergiquement. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de son camarade de chambre, Orson dut se dépêcher pour arriver presque en retard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un énorme mug de café corsé à la main, il entra dans la salle d'examen en baillant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prendre un somnifère la veille de ses finaux... très très mauvaise idée. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été prévenu par Galen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Accrocheur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#5 - Accrocheur</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La longue cape blanche virevoltant dans le sillage de son propriétaire accrochait – volontairement ? – le regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le Directeur Krennic décocha un sourire poli au Grand Amiral Thrawn, et les deux grands personnages Impériaux se serrèrent la main.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Exécution Impériale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#6 - Exécution Impériale</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Au milieu de ce fiasco de l’Étoile de la Mort, Orson Krennic s’estimait chanceux d’être ressorti vivant de toutes les batailles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cependant, la convocation formelle de l’Empereur était de nature à lui nouer la gorge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il entra prudemment dans le salon privé de Palpatine, et tenta de ne pas se figer de terreur sous le regard jaune et mécontent de l’Empereur Galactique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Votre Majesté, s’inclina presque maladroitement le Directeur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà les raisons de mon déplaisir, Directeur Krennic, répondit froidement Palpatine. Il est donc inutile que je perde un temps précieux à vous les rappeler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krennic n’eut pas le temps de répondre, qu’une solide cage d’acier descendit du plafond sur lui et lui condamna toute fuite. Les barreaux étaient très peu espacés, mais il apercevait encore le regard maléfique de l’Empereur fixé sur lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’exécution fut des plus sauvages et des plus atroces. Elle consista à laisser des hordes de scarabées carnivores dévorer, petits morceaux par petits morceaux, le corps de Krennic, le tout dans une douleur inimaginable et indescriptible. Le Directeur en disgrâce supplia pendant des heures interminables pour que la Mort vienne le cueillir sans plus tarder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orson Krennic accueillit donc l’obscurité soudaine – de l’évanouissement ou bien de la fin de sa vie – avec le plus grand des soulagements.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>